Electronic products have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for enhanced functionality and smaller sizes. While the benefits of enhanced functionality and smaller sizes are apparent, achieving these benefits presents challenges. In particular, portable electronic products typically have to accommodate a high density of semiconductor devices in a limited space. For example, available space for processors, memory devices, and other active or passive devices is limited in portable electronic products such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, etc. Further, semiconductor devices are typically packaged so as to provide protection against environmental conditions, as well as to provide a desired amount of electrical input and output (I/O) connections. Packaging containing semiconductor devices can also occupy additional valuable space within electronic products. As a result, efforts are being made to reduce the footprint made by semiconductor device packages. One approach is to stack semiconductor device packages on top of one another to form a stacked package assembly. Such package assemblies are sometimes referred to as package-on-package (“PoP”) assemblies. Continuous efforts are being made to improve PoP assemblies.